Energetic compositions such as those used as explosives and propellants present a well-recognized problem when it becomes necessary to dispose of such materials as waste. Waste occurs for example as the result of the regraining of rocket motors, and in similar situations with similar materials for a variety of reasons. Early methods of disposal of these compositions involved deep water or ocean dumping, which is now prohibited by law. One method in current use is open-pit burning, although a continuing concern with open-pit burning is the risk of ground water and air pollution. As a result, each use of this method requires a special exemption from regulatory authorities. The alternative of incinerator burning offers certain advantages, but the scrubbers used to control emissions from incinerators produce liquid waste which has its own disposal problems. The cost of the supplemental fuel needed to run an incinerator is a further deterrent. A variety of other alternatives have been investigated, including such methods as binder solvolysis, wet air oxidation, supercritical fluid extraction and/or oxidation, electrolysis and biodegradation.
Controlled burning in a closed system is potentially both cost-effective and environmentally safe. The approach taken by this invention is to convert the waste propellant to a form which is suitable for this type of disposal and which is sufficiently desensitized that energy output and flame temperature are reduced. This prevents incinerator damage and reduces hazards related to propellant storage and the charging of incinerators with propellant.